Barrier products are used to protect the skin of patients who have incontinence, skin occlusion, frequent washes, ostomys, especially ileostomy and colostomies. The presence of high moisture and corrosive enzymes from body fluids can lead to devastating breakdown of the skin, which can then lead to fungal infection, denuding, and erosion of the skin.
Commonly used products for protecting skin are occlusive barrier pastes. These barrier pastes are messy to apply and clean up. Also, the pastes interfere with securing of ostomy devices.
Liquid, film-forming products have also been developed to be applied and to protect skin, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,812 and 4,987,893. To increase the durability liquid, film forming products, cyanoacrylates have been used such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,183,593 and 6,143,805. Cyanoacrylates very quickly form a film over skin, and even over moist skin. Therefore, there is a risk of adhering two skin surfaces together. U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,893 discloses cyanoacrylates used in a conformable bandage and coating material for application to skin, and includes solvent to limit cyanoacrylate-containing surface from sticking together. However, even with these advances in cyanoacrylate-containing compositions for application to skin, cyanoacrylate containing coating are brittle and do not flex well on skin.